Haunted
by caro94
Summary: Spoiler d'après la promo du 6x06. Jane l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait fait ses adieux. Mais au fond d'elle même, Lisbon avait toujours pensé pouvoir le stopper et le sauver. Oui elle l'avait cru... elle avait vraiment voulu le croire... jusqu'à ce que le chalet explose.


_Bonjour ! Alors je sais, encore une fois que j'ai deux fics à terminer, si ce n'est trois mais comme beaucoup de gens, je n'ai pus résister à l'envie d'écrire ce petit OS après avoir visionner la promo du 6x06. Pour ceux qui connaissent, ma fic Abymes sera l'occasion d'explorer également cet épisode, mais ce petit OS permet de s'échapper de la réalité de l'épisode et de devancer Heller en s'évadant sur le Jisbon._

_J'espère que vous aimerai._

_La chanson est de Taylor Swift, Haunted. Lorsque je l'ai écouté, j'ai réellement imaginé un clip intégré aux épisodes de Mentalist, mixé avec le véritable clip de la chanteuse sur cette chanson, d'où la forme de cet OS._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Haunted **

_« Alors Jane fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : Créer l'illusion »_

_**Calypsoh**, _Extrait de_ Peurs secrètes. _(sur ce site)

Dix heures. Deux phares de voitures foncent à travers l'épaisse forêt de pins. Le rugissement de la voiture brise le silence glaçant de la mort tandis que l'engin écrase les branches et tout intru venant se mettre sur son passage.

Seul le discret chalet illuminé parvient à stopper sa course folle. Le monstre laisse alors s'échapper une jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébènes, elle-même lancée dans une course contre la mort. Mais à peine fit-elle quelques mètres que l'enfer la repoussa du revers d'une main enflammée. Une gigantesque main composée de langues de feu qui la propulsèrent dans les airs et lui arrachèrent un cri de surprise.

L'explosion fit trembler la forêt endormie. C'était le grondement du Diable qui venait d'avaler son roi mi homme, mi tigre, avant de se refermer en engloutissant ses dernières victimes.

C'était terminé. Ne restait du chalet, que quelques murs que les dernières flammes léchaient avec gourmandises.

Et une femme.

Immobile, elle regardait cette tombe en secouant la tête, ses yeux verts reflétant la silhouette d'une DS enflammée.

Son cri de désespoir transperça le silence une seconde fois. Un cri trop longtemps retenu. Celui qui surgissait du fond de ses entrailles et se mêlait bientôt à des larmes d'adieux… Des larmes qui témoignaient le désir de ne pas renoncer…

De ne pas accepter l'inacceptable…

Celui que poussent ceux qui agrippent une dernière fois la robe noir de la Faucheuse.

* * *

- Lisbon! Lisbon! Lisbon attendez!

Les cris de l'agent ne parvinrent pas à stopper la jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas décide vers l'ascenseur.

- Vous êtes celle qui le connaissait le plus, s'entêta l'agent qui parvint à la rattraper.

Elle regarda avec mépris son pied qui bloquait les portes de l'ascenseur, avant de se reprendre. L'agent la regardait, médusé et un peu apeuré par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme si les ténèbres de son être contre lesquels elle ne cessait de lutter se révélait.

- Ca attendra. répondit-elle dans un souffle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

L'agent se mordit les lèvres avant d'obtempérer. Il s'écarta et laissa disparaitre la jeune femme, en se demandant malgré tout si c'était une très bonne idée. En attendant, où allait-il laisser ce carton ? Il soupira avant de jeter un bref regard à l'escalier menant au grenier du CBI. _Après tout, cela faisait presque 6 ans que ces affaires avaient occupés ce grenier, il n'y avait pas d'urgence !_

A quelques rues de là, au cœur de Sacramento, une jeune fille apparait sur scène. Habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'un bustier noir, elle s'empare d'un micro comme s'il s'agissait de son épée. Derrière elle, le groupe de violonistes accompagne les batteries, les basses et les guitares électriques.

**_You and I wall a fragile line _**_****************_**_Toi et moi franchissons une ligne fragile_**

**_I have known it all this time_**_***************_**_ Je l'ai toujours su_**

**_But I nerver thought _**_*********************_**_Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé_**

**_I'd live to see it break _**_********************_**_Que je vivrais pour la voir se briser_**

Teresa Lisbon fit claquer la portière de sa voiture avant de s'empresser d'allumer la radio. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait rencontrer était le silence. C'était sans doute le pire ennemi de la souffrance. Le silence vous conduisait dans les ténèbres en vous laissant seul avec vos pensées, vos souvenirs… Le silence vous obligeait à affronter la réalité. Or c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait fuir le plus vite possible.

Ses doigts tournèrent un peu trop violemment le bouton pour changer de chaine. « Accident dans un chalet », « John le Rouge assassiné », « Un accident dans un chalet pourrait avoir une origine criminel. D'après nos sources cela pourrait avoir un lien avec l'affaire du tristement célèbre tueur en série… » !

_Bon sang ! Qu'il aille au Diable ! Même mort, il ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix !_

**_It's getting dark _**_*************************_**_Il commence à faire sombre_**

**_And it's all too quiet _**_**********************_**_C'est bien trop calme_**

**_And I can''t trust anything now _**_************_**_Et je ne peux avoir confiance en rien maintenant_**

**_And it's coming over you _**_*****************_**_Et cela te prend_**

**_Like it's alla big mistake _**_******************_**_Comme si tout n'était qu'une grosse erreur_**

La jeune femme manqua de peu d'arracher le bouton jusqu'à finalement décider d'éteindre la radio. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le fauteuil. Non elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas penser au siège à ses côtés qui lui semblait bien vide…

_**Oh holding my breath *********************oh ! je retiens mon souffle**_

_**Won't lose you again **********************Je ne te perdrai pas de nouveau**_

_**Something's made your ********************Quelque chose a rendu**_

_**Eyes cold ********************************Tes yeux glaçés**_

Teresa fixa le feu rouge. Il était tard. Assez tard pour rendre la route pratiquement déserte. Pratiquement…. Suffisamment pour la laisser rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. Le même souffle enflamma la voix de Mlle Swift et de Lisbon… tandis que l'une accélérait le rythme de la chanson, l'autre fixa la route, bien déterminée, avant d'appuyer à fond sur l'accélérateur…

_**Come on Come***************************Allez Allez**_

_**Don't leave me like this ********************Ne me laisses pas comme ça**_

_**I thought I had you figured out** ************J'ai pensé que je te comprenais**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong *************Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit**_

_**You're all I wanted ************************Tu es tout ce que je désirais**_

Quel était ce langage entre les deux jeunes femmes, séparés par la distance et par la connaissance de l'une et l'autre ? Un lien invisible les unissait pourtant, l'une extériorisant les eaux troubles de l'autre. Là une scène qui s'enflammait tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, la route tremblait sous le capot de l'agent du CBI.

**_Come on, come on_**_*******************_**_ Allez, allez_**

**_Don't leave me like this _**_***************_**_Ne me laisse pas comme ça_**

Jamais Lisbon n'avait autant dépassé les limites de la réglementation de la route. Jamais elle n'avait autant outrepassé les règles à ce point. Même lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Même dans ses pires colères. Même lorsqu'elle avait eu envie d'envoyer tout valser. Non. Cela c'était lui qui lui avait apprit.

**_Can't breathe whenever your gone_**_*******_**_ Je ne peux plus respire quand tu n'es plus là_**

**_Can't turn back _**_*********************__***_**_Je ne peux revenir en arrière_**

**_Now I'm haunted_**_**********************_**_ Maintenant je suis hantée_**

Même mort, elle l'avait encore dans la peau. Teresa luttait contre son souvenir, contre le son de sa voix qui la hantait, mais il ne cessait de la rattraper. Alors lorsqu'il y parvenait, son pied s'enfonçait un peu plus contre l'accélérateur et faisait grimper les aiguilles. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou…

Eviter les voitures, ignorer les appels des policiers qui l'avaient pris en chasse, se concentrer sur tous les obstacles pour les éviter…

Cela la calmait. Cela lui évitait de penser. Cela lui permettait de rattraper le temps qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rattraper…

**_Stood there and watched you walk away _**_******_**_Je suis restée et je t'ai regardé t'éloigner_**

**_From everything we had_**_********************_**_Loin de tout ce que nous avions_**

**_But I still mean every word I said _**_************_**_Mais je pense encore chaque mot_**

**_To you_**_************************************_**_que je t'ai dit_**

Elle fit un virage à gauche et se retrouva dans un chemin sombre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait semé les policiers, mais là, en cet instant elle était seule. La longue allée entourée de sapins de tout côté s'effaça lentement de son esprit. Les battements de son cœur l'a rattrapèrent. Le ciel étoilé se transforma en un ciel orangé tandis que la mer s'étendait devant elle. « _J'aimerai vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait_ » murmura une voix à son oreille. Elle passa de 210 km/h à 220 km/h. « _Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point comptez pour moi_ ». 230 km/h.

**_Come on Come _**_************************_**_Allez Allez_**

**_Don't leave me like this _**_*****************_**_Ne me laisses pas comme ça_**

**_I thought I had you figured out_**_***********_**_ J'ai pensé que je te comprenais_**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong _**_*********_**_ Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit_**

**_You're all I wanted _**_*********************_**_Tu es tout ce que je désirais_**

Teresa chercha à chasser ce satané souvenir. Ce souvenir bien trop présent dans sa chaire. Ce moment où elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras. Où elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait le protéger une fois de plus. Elle savait pourtant elle savait qu'il allait essayer de la doubler. Elle le sentait. C'était une vengeance personnelle ! Il lui avait toujours répété. Elle s'était inscrite au fil des années comme sa partenaire… et avait pour ça une raison d'espérer être à ses côtés lorsqu'il attraperait John le Rouge. Mais sa récente capture avait brisé cet équilibre qu'elle avait instauré. Invisible, silencieux, insidieux… mais bien là le vide, le déséquilibre… à ses yeux, elle était encore plus en danger maintenant qu'elle avait été menacé physiquement. Lisbon avait échappé de peu à la mort…

Elle avait su que ces mots étaient des adieux. Jane ne se livrait véritablement que dans les moments importants. Il ne lui aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé la revoir. S'il l'avait vraiment pensé…

Une barrière de larmes l'a rendit aveugle. Elle dévia le regard et expira profondément pour les stopper. Mais ce fut de pire en pire. De plus en plus aveugle elle passa sa manche contre ses paupières. « Lisbon ! » cria une petite voix à peine plus forte que le soupir d'une fillette. Un murmure qui lui permit de voir une biche qui traversait. La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas plus et vira à gauche. Sa voiture vacilla et alla s'encastrer dans le tronc d'un arbre…

* * *

**_I know _**_********************************_**_Je sais_**

**_I know _**_********************************_**_Je sais_**

**_I just know_**_*****************************_**_ Je sais simplement_**

**_You're not gone _**_**************************_**_Que tu n'es pas partit_**

**_You can't be gone _**_*************************_**_Tu ne peux pas être partit_**

**_No _**_**************************************_**_Non_**

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture des policiers et les remercia, in tantine gênée. Ces derniers s'assurèrent qu'elle allait bien, malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils venaient de prendre, puis la laissèrent devant chez elle.

Lisbon fixa son immeuble avant de s'avancer vers la porte tel un mort-vivant. Pourrait-elle passer la nuit ? Pourrait-elle a nouveau dormir ? La nuit suivant sa capture n'était rien en comparaison de la tempête qui ravageait son être en cet instant.

A chaque pas, elle entendait son souffle irrégulier lorsqu'elle courrait vers le chalet. Elle s'entendait encore insister auprès de Jane. L'avertir. Mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il l'avait su. Même s'il lui avait dit le contraire. Même s'il lui avait promis le contraire…

Elle aurait du être là. Quitte à mourir elle aussi dans ces flammes.

**_Come on, come on_**_**********************_**_ Allez, Allez_**

**_Don't leave me like this_**_******************_**_ Ne me laisse pas comme ça_**

**_I thought I had you figured out_**_ ************_**_J'ai pensé que je te comprenais_**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong_**_ ***********_**_Quelque chose de terrible s'est produite_**

**_Won't finish what you started_**_**************_**_Ne finis pas ce que tu as _****_commencé_**

Elle passa le seuil de son appartement et alluma les lumières, sans oser relever la tête. Ce silence toujours. Ne cesserait-elle de l'entendre ? Ou bien… sa main glissa le long de son arme de service et une folle idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira. Non. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution. Mais…

_**Come on, come on************************* Allez, Allez**_

_**Don't leave me like this *********************Ne me laisse pas comme ça**_

_**I thought I had you figured out ****************J'ai pensé que je te comprenais**_

_**Can't breathe whenever your gone** ***********Je ne peux plus respirer quand tu n'es plus là**_

_**Can't go back ******************************Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière**_

_**I'm haunted *******************************Je suis hantée**_

Venait-elle d'appuyer sur la détente ? pensa-t-elle lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut la silhouette familière de Jane qui l'accueillit, assez mal à l'aise. Un cri lui resta en travers de la gorge. Elle eut envie de vomir et de pleurer à la fois. Le tourbillon d'émotion l'a paralysa sur place. La jeune femme ne s'approcha pas de Jane, le laissant venir à elle.

Jane s'approcha prudemment d'elle et lui lança un regard sincèrement désolé.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet en observant les blessures sur son visage.

Lisbon ne put parler. Elle ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. Mais elle avait vu sa voiture ! Elle n'avait vu personne sortir ! Les relevées faites étaient très claires. Jane n'avait pas pus sortir. Pourtant il était bien là face à elle.

- Vous… vous…balbutia t-elle tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière.

- Doucement, murmura-t-il, calmez vous Lisbon. Vous êtes en état de choc, termina-t-il en lui attrapant le visage avant de regretter son geste.

Ce contacte fut semblable à un courant électrique. La jeune femme se dégagea violemment comme si la main de Jane venait de la bruler. Il lui lança un regard de chien battu. Mais elle savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'a manipuler.

Teresa continua de le dévisager avant de secouer lentement la tête.

- Pourquoi, finit-elle par murmurer.

- Je n'ai pas pus vous rejoindre plus tôt. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, marmonna-t-il.

Lisbon détacha son regard qu'elle planta dans le vide. Elle continua de secouer la tête. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait. Si cette réponse la satisfaisait. Elle avait tellement souffert de sa perte qu'elle avait presque peur de sentir de nouveau sa chaleur contre elle…

Un ruisseau s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne réagisse pour autant. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Jane s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, tout aussi prudemment.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle crut rêver de nouveau. Puis elle entendit le tic tac de sa pendule, les bruits des voitures au loin, le picotement de sa joue qu'elle avait écorchée et elle sut. Elle sut que non, non ils n'avaient pas perdus. Ils avaient gagnés la partie.

John le Rouge était mort. Mort et enterré. Réduit en cendres. Il ne pourrait jamais plus la touchée. Et Jane était vivant. Ils étaient libres. Cette histoire était finie. Ils ne craignaient plus rien…

Alors Lisbon serra son ami, prudemment tentant de cacher sa peine.

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_You and I walk a fragile line _**_*****************_**_Toi et moi franchissons ligne fragile_**

**_I have known it all this time _**_*****************_**_Je l'ai toujours su_**

**_Never ever thought I'd see it break_**_************_**_ Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais pour la_**

**_Never thought I'd see it _**_*********************_**_Voir se briser._**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'arrêterait pas le ruisseau qui se transformait progressivement en torrent. Elle cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Jane, et sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus irrégulière.

Et lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix prés de son oreille lui murmurer « _c'est finis_ », elle laissa la boule au fond de sa gorge explosée. Tous les sanglots s'échappèrent progressivement tandis qu'elle se sentit bercer. Jamais il ne l'a lâcha.

Plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

Plus jamais...

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_p.s :_**Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes (dans les deux langues).


End file.
